Miraculous Kahoot
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: The class has a substitute! But instead of work the sub has them take a quiz on Ladybug and Chat Noir. But what happens when both Ladybug and Chat Noir are in the classroom taking this quiz, and it's online where everyone can see the answer? Identity Reveal


_**A/N- so if you don't know what Kahoot is first of all, shame on you. It's basically a site where teachers can make up quizzes about a certain thing and then quiz their students on it. I DO NOT OWN KAHOOT OR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. ALL RIGHTS GO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE OC**_ _ **. (if you read Yes, Another Watching Your Own Show Fic than you already know her)**_

 _ **;3**_

Marinette brust into the classrom crying, "I'm here! On time!"

Alya shook her head, Chloé rolled her eyes, Adrien looked amused, Nino didn't do anything, and an older woman clapped.

She had long carmel hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, pink lips, a gray sweatshirt, black leggings, and black boots with a heel.

"Hi there! I'm Ms. C, your substitute teacher. You must be Marinette. Go ahead and sit down." The woman greeted.

Marinette nodded, surprised. Usually Mademoiselle Bustier told them when they were going to have a substitute.

She slid in her seat and placed her stuff near the bench.

Ms. C closed the door then walked in front of the chalkboard and said, "So you might be wondering where your teacher is. She got called away into some . . . unexpected family drama and had to leave the city immediately. Unfortunately she didn't leave a plan for me to follow so we are going to play one of my favorite games when learning; Kahoot!"

Max raised his hand and asked, "What's Kahoot?"

Ms. C clasped her hands together and beamed, "Awesome question Max! Kahoot is a game where you test your brain power and see how fast you can slove the problem and Chloé you can't make Sabrina do it for you or else you won't get the secret surprise prize if you get in first, second, or third place!"

Chloé opened her mouth to protest, but Ms. C held up her hand and snapped, "And I don't care of your father is the mayor, this is my classroom and I can just simply force you to do work while everyone else does the fun thing I perpared. Clear?"

Alya, Alix, Nino, Kim, and herself snickered at the blonde's face. Chloé looked shocked and scared. Marinette couldn't blame Chloé for being scared. The glare that was being sent towards her way, Marinette would cower if Ms. C sent her now blue ice

glare.

Chloé squeaked out an, "Yes ma'am."

Ms. C nodded and spun towards the computer, her eyes returning to an ocean blue color.

"Please get out your tablets students. This topic should not be unknown. In honour of your superheroes, this Kahoot will be about them." Ms. C said, her blue eyes twinkling with mischeif.

Obeying their teacher the students got out their tablets and searched up Kahoot.

"Okay are you all at the website? If you are here's the game pin and raise your hand if you need help getting to the site." Carrie called out once the screen flickered to life and upbeat music filtered into the room.

Ms. C walked around and helped Nathaniel, Rose, and Chloé with getting on Kahoot.

"Okay for the nicknames I want your names. Full first name." Ms. C said sternly.

Soon names filled up the screen until everyone was logged in and ready to play.

Marinette bit her lip. She had an unfair advantage, but she wanted to win so badly! And plus it was going to be about _Chat Noir_ and _herself_ so really she was just using her resources.

Ms. C smiled evilly and spoke, "Have fun."

The screen turned green and the question appeared asking, **'Who is the meanest person in Paris?'**

Four seconds they were presented with four answers; **Chloé in red, Lila in blue, Hawkmoth in green, and Sabrina in orange.**

Chloé and Lila shrieked, while Marinette quickly hit **Chloé**.

20 seconds passed and the red had 13 votes and was the correct answer, while the blue had two votes and was incorrect.

Chloé screamed and Lila shouted. Ms. C stood up and beamed at everyone.

"Good job to the 13 people that got that question right! Nine more to go!" Ms. C said, pleased.

She pressed a button and the rankings popped up with Marinette in first, Adrien second, Alya third, Nino fourth, and Alix fifth.

"You're going down Marinette!" Kim shouted.

Marinette smirked and thought, _Not likely since this quiz is about my partner and me so unless you're Chat Noir, which I know you aren't, you can't beat me._

The screen changed and the second question was, **'What was the Lucky Charm Ladybug used to defeat Dark Cupid?'**

Marinette remembered immediately that she used a candy apple to defeat that nasty akuma.

After the four seconds passed, Marinette was the first to answer, hitting the **Candy Apple** choice in the blue box.

The answers slowly and the music made her heart speed up, dangerously fast.

Finally the 20 seconds passed with only two answers for **Candy Apple** , and everyone else chose **Valentine's Card**.

The class shouted out in frustration that they didn't get the correct answer.

The rankings showed, Marinette still in first with much more points, Adrien still in second also with much more points, and everyone else with the same score.

"How did you know that?!" Alya hissed.

"Lucky guess?" Marinette replied but her answer sounded much more like a questions.

"Next question and Alya stop interrogating Marinette!" Ms. C scolded.

Marinette's attention was immediately draw to the screen and the third question was, **'What does, Plagg Chat Noir's kwami like to eat?'**

Marinette bit her lip. He told her this once. Some kind of cheese . . . Camembert!

The timer went up and Marinette scanned the screen for Camembert which was in the green box and quickly hit it.

Marinette spared a glance at Ms. C only to find her smiling at her, tapping her earlobe, then her right hand ring finger.

Marinette's eyes widened. She knew! Ms. C knew that she was Ladybug! Unless that gesture was a nervous habit of hers.

Soon everyone answered and once more only two people answered correctly while everyone else chose **Fish**.

The rankings popped up and it was the same thing as before. Marinette in the lead, Adrien in second, Alya in third, Nino in fourth, and Alix in fourth with Adrien and her points increased.

Adrien stood up and turned to face her shouting, "I'm after you Dupain-Cheng! I'm only a point from stealing your throne!"

Marinette stood up and got in his face smirked, "Go ahead and try. If you win I'll let you have all the pastries you want for a week. But if I win, which I will, you have to do whatever I want for a week. Deal?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes and said sharply, "Deal."

They shook on it and looked at Ms. C who was eating Goldfish and filming their agruement.

"Wha? Am I not allowed to eat?" Ms. C asked.

The class gave her a pointed glare.

"Okay, okay! Pushy, pushy can't even eat around here!" Ms. C grumbled.

The fourth question popped up saying, **'What is Ladybug's kwam** **i, Tikki favorite food?'**

Marinette smirked, pressed **Cookies**.

Adrien spun around and they held a heated staring contest until Alya and Max screaming about how this made no sense whatever.

They quickly looked up to the screen to see two answers for **Cookies** which was the correct answer and 13 for **Aphids**.

Ms. C clicked a button on the computer it shown that Marinette was still in first place with a whole lot more points, and Adrien still in second also with a lot more points.

"Fifth question!" Ms. C hollered.

Marinette's eyes snapped up to the screen and read the next question, **'Did Ladybug kiss Chat Noir during the fight with Dark Cupid?'**

Marinette had to hold back a moan.

Alya,(thank god) didn't find out about the kiss and Chat Noir couldn't even remember that kiss.

 _'Which means Adrien won't know either! Ha!'_ Marinette realized, and had to hold back the urge to laugh like a mad woman.

Two answers popped up and Marinette quickly hit, **Yes and it was the best day for Ladynoir shippers everywhere**.

Twenty seconds passed and 14 people had chosen **No cause Ladybug would never do that unless it's in our dreams**.

She was the only one who got it correct.

Adrien whirled around and growled, "How. Do. You. Know. That."

Marinette shrugged and batted her eyelashes him and spoke sweetly, "I'm clumsy remember? I was going to pick the other answer hit, but I accidently hit the correct answer."

Adrien glared at her then sat down.

Ms. C was staring at them, and snorted.

Shaking her head, she pressed the button to show the rankings to show that Marinette had much more points than everyone else.

Alya raised her hand.

"Yes Alya?" Ms. C asked.

"Can we see the picture of them kissing?" Alya asked eagerly.

"Picture? Pfft please I have it on video!" Ms. C laughed than added, "No. It's your punishment for not getting that on the Ladyblog."

Alya pouted, and Ms. C hummed while she clicked the button and the sixth question came onto the screen.

It read, **Who was Adrien more willing to kiss; Chloé or Marinette?**

"Me of course!" Chloé shouted.

Alya jumped up and shouted, "Please! He was leaning away from you, but leaned towards Marinette!"

Marinette remembered the little bit of footage Nino showed her of the kissing scene and she knew that Adrien did lean in towards her.

She watched Adrien click **Marinette** then she quickly clicked on **Marinette** as well.

 _Wait, he wanted to kiss me?! And I've shouting at him and shook his hand! Oh god he must hate me now! My life is over!_ Marinette finally realized freezing.

"Um, Ms. C, I think Marinette stopped working . . ." Alya called out poking her shoulder.

"Well that would be a shame beacuse all of her answers are spot on." Ms. C punned with Marinette moaning.

"She's fixed." Ms. C announced.

The answers flickered onto the screen and it showed that **Marinette** was the correct answer and that 14 people had chosen that while only one person chose **Chloé**.

"What?! Adrikins! You wanted to kiss that slime ball! She is so beneath you!" Chloé screamed.

Adrien stood up and snarled, "No Marinette isn't. She's kind, talented, cute, amazing, a wonderful friend, an awesome fashion desinger, and one of my first friends. I wonder how I could of gotten so lucky to be her friend."

Chloé scowled, but didn't say anything.

Marinette smiled and said, "Thanks Adrien."

Adrien shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, and said, "I'm sure you would do the same for me."

The rankings popped up and Marinette screamed while everyone else cheered.

"Go Adrien!" Alix and Kim cheered.

Adrien turned around and Marinette growled, "You are deadmeat."

"Okay seventh question. Get ready people!" Ms. C called out.

Marinette looked up to the screen, and quickly read, **What is a Miraculous?**

Marinette knew that one easy.Goodbye second place, hello first place.

Marinette saw the answer, **A Miraculous is a piece of magical jewelry that allows the person wearing it to transform into a superhero**.

She clicked the orange box and glared at Adrien who was currently smirking at her.

"I can't wait to taste all of those pastries. I can taste them already." Adrien purred.

"I wouldn't get so cocky Agreste. Therecs still three questions left." Marinette told him.

Adrien grinned and turned around.

The answers popped up and there two answers for the one she chose, and the rest were scattered.

Marinette held her breath as Ms. C showed them the rankings.

"YES!" Marinette cried, pumping her fist at the sight of her in first and Adrien in second.

"NO!" Adrien cried.

Alya lunged and shook Adrien by the shoulder and shouted, "You are our only hope for victory! You must defeat Marinette!"

"Go Marinette!" Alix cheered.

"I thought you were cheering for me!" Adrien gasped, offended.

"Are you winning?" Alix asked, her eyebrow raised.

"No." Adrien mumbled.

"Then I'm not cheering for you. Argh I'm in sixth place!" Alix said.

"I'm in fourth!" Kim told her.

Alix looked at Marinette and said, "You have to beat to Kim."

"Will do." Marinette promised.

"Okay! Eighth question!" Ms. C shouted.

The teacher clicked on the button and the question came, asking, **How many Ladybugs were there when Alix was akumazited into Timebreaker?**

 _There were two of me._ Marinette remembered, shivering at the mention of that akuma.

The answers popped up and Marinette quickly pressed **Two**.

The music brought back unpleasent memories of her stupid partner vanishing into thin air, right in her arms.

"Marinette are you okay?" Asked, Rose.

Marinette looked up and smiled and said, "I'm fine, just remembering some unpleasent memories."

Rose didn't look conviced but Juleka whispered something to her and the blonde nodded.

The answer board came up and it showed that two people had chose **Two** while others chose **One** , **Three** , and **Ten**.

"Okay. Alya you are not allowed to post anything on the Ladyblog, Chloé do not kill Marinette, Adrien don't kill Nathaniel, please don't kill anyone period, time for the ninth question." Ms. C told them all strictly.

The ninth question came on the screen and it read, **Who is Chat Noir?**

Marinette eyes widened. Gah, she didn't know that!

She scanned the options and listed physical traits then punched in **Adrien Agreste** because Marinette knew that she acted different with the mask on. And because he matches her minou pretty well.

Marinette felt her heart race and if felt like the timer was never going to end.

Soon the answer board popped up and **Adrien** had four people who chose it and it was correct.

"YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?!"

"YOU OWE ME SO MANY INTERVIEWS BUDDY!"

"HOW CAN THAT MANGY ALLEY CAT BE MY ADRIKINS?!"

"ADRIEN IS ON MY TEAM FOR GYM!"

"NO HE'S ON MINE!"

' _Adrien is Chat Noir. ADRIEN is_ _Chat Noir. ADRIEN IS Chat Noir. ADRIEN IS CHAT Noir. ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR. I kissed my crush, I rejected my crush multiple times. My life is over. Tikki can have my plants, Alya can have my phone, Nino can have my music, Nathaniel can have my art supplies, Juleka can have my makeup, and my parents get everything else, Alya tell my parents that I love them.'_ Marinette mentally screamed.

"Um, Ms. C? Marinette is frozen again." Ivan pointed out.

"It seems like she's gone into shock." Max observed.

"Agreed." Sabrina said, nodding.

"Adrien hit her with a pun. Or multiple puns." Ms. C told the now unfrozen boy.

"R-right." Adrien stuttered, turning around.

Adrien studied his smaller friend and thought of all the wonderful pastries he was going to eat once he won their bet.

Then he thought of the purr-fect pun.

"Hey Marinette! It going to be a shame losing to me in such a cat-astrophic way. I bet all those pastries are going to be claw-some once I eat them." Adrien purred.

Marinette snapped out of it and said, "Final question please."

Grinning from ear to ear Ms. C clicked on the button to reveal that Adrien was in first and Marinette in second, Nino in third, Alya in fourth, and Kim in fifth.

Ms. C smiled as the final question popped onto the screen.

Marinette read the question quickly and smirked and pressed **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**.

There was no possible way that Adrien could beat her now because the question was, **Who is Ladybug?**

Marinette watched in amusement as her kitty struggled with the answer.

Finally after the timer went up and the answer board appeared everyone started to scream while Marinette inspected her nails.

"I TOOK SELFIES WITH YOU?! I'M BURNING MY LADYBUG COSTUME!"

"YOU BOTH OWE ME SO MANY INTERVIEWS!"

"I FELL FOR THE SAME GIRL TWICE?!"

"WE KISSED?! MY PRINCESS IS MY LADY?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"MARINETTE IS ON MY TEAM, YOU CAN HAVE ADRIEN!"

"NO, I GET MARINETTE AND YOU GET ADRIEN!"

"HOW CAN YOU FIGHT WITH A YO-YO?!"

"THAT'S HOW YOU KNEW MY NAME WHEN I WAS AKUMAZITED!"

"THAT'S HOW YOU KNEW I NEEDED TO HEAR 'SMELLY WOLF' TO CALM DOWN!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I'M TELLING YOUR TEACHER THAT YOU WERE TERRIBLE!" Ms. C roared.

Once everyone was quiet Ms. C smiled sweetly and clicked a button to show that Marinette had came in first place.

"Congrats to Marinette, Adrien, and Alya! Marinette and Adrien you two are excused to discuss everything, Alya come up here, I want to show the kiss, and everyone else, has to read the rest of your books by the end of the today's lunch break. Class dismissed." Ms. C announced, pulling out her phone.

Soon after she said that the bell rang and the two heroes turned to each other and said in unison, "We need to talk now."

 _ **A/N- and this happens when we play Kahoot in my class. complete and utter chaos**_


End file.
